


Date Night

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Creampie, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gift Fic, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Jeremy Heere, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: The Squip is impatient to get what he wants from Jeremy, and discovers a pleasant surprise when he takes it.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/The Squip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadabralin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabralin/gifts).



> Rather than Eric, I've decided to call human Squip Hiro to follow my personal headcanon for his voice and appearance while I write him!
> 
> For kadabralin, please let me know if you'd like me to gift it to you as well^^

I smile at Hiro across the table, tipping my glass up to sip at my wine while he tells me about his week. This isn’t our first date, but I still can’t believe I’m sitting across from someone so attractive. It might be even more unbelievable to be here for the fourth time. He grins at me, cracking a flirtatious joke that makes my cheeks hot. I remember last weekend, my lips pressed just against his before I ducked into my place. It feels risky even now. I’m just glad he’s letting me drag my feet, I like taking it slow.

“Can you fill me up too? I need to run to the bathroom.” I give Hiro my empty glass, scurrying off to the bathroom while he gets us both another round. I just need to splash myself in front of the mirror, making sure my hair is okay and my binder isn’t riding up too far. I don;t normally wear it this late, but I’m not ready to see him without it.

My full glass is waiting for me when I come back, filled to the brim with the same white wine I ordered before. I take a bigger swig than normal for courage before throwing a line back at Hiro, giving him my best sexy expression. I feel good as we talk, my head starting to buzz. I didn’t think I had that much to drink, but no sooner did I finish my glass my eyelids start to feel heavy.

I stand up to take my glass back to the bar but stumble, Hiro’s arms waiting to catch me. I let him walk with me, guiding me out of the bar and into his car. I’m out before I hit the seat, head lolling to the side. The dark parking lot is perfect for his roaming hands, impatiently palming at my jeans. I made him wait for so long, he just couldn’t take it anymore. But investigating me, he finds a surprise he wasn’t expecting.

“Shit,” he swears under his breath, forcing a hand down my pants to feel my cunt for himself. Hiro gets into the car, turning off the road the first chance he gets. The dark backroads are perfect to pull over, dragging my limp body into the backseat to check further- easily uncovering my tits and pussy to play with, teasing my nipples to watch my cunt twitch; turning me on even after the heavy dose he gave me. I won’t be waking up anytime soon.

“Maybe you’re worth the wait after all,” he grins down at my sleeping face, looming over me with an already hard cock. But he plays with my clit first, dragging his throbbing head over the sensitive nerves to feel my cunt get wet against him- begging him to slip in and fuck me.

And Hiro was never one to turn down an offer like that. His cock fits perfectly inside my quivering pussy, walls closing around him to invite his length in further. With barely a pause, he takes me. The car rocking as he fucks my limp body, head flopping from one side to the other with the pound of his hips against mine. My tits bounce, too enticing for Hiro to resist grabbing at me to squeeze the supple skin.

As his breath picks up the windows fog, Hiro’s low moans filling the small space as he twitches inside me; my sleeping body taking his load without protest. His cum dripping from my folds, the head of his still hard cock chasing the thick drops to my other hole.

Even drugged up my body tries to resist him, his cock forcing its way into my tight ass- muscles clenching and squeezing around his thick length only enticing him further inside. A roll of the hips shakes me loose, cum oozing from my cunt as Hiro pulls back to spear me a second time on his cock.

He fucks me for all I’m worth, grip on my thigh leaving dark rings of bruises on my skin- his other hand playing with my clit. Pinching and pumping the delicate nub along with the thump of his balls against my skin. My unconscious body may not react but my cunt does, throbbing under his harsh fingers. I come for him, my pussy opening up to suck his seed further inside- my own cum dripping down onto his shaft as he fucks me, cock twitching as my ass tightens around him. Pulling him deeper to cum inside me again, emptying his balls into my stretched hole and leaving it behind when he pulls out. Both my holes molded to his shape, Hiro snaps a photo to remember our date- and to jog my memory when I wake up from my drugged sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ I am a mod on a bmc darkfic blog on [Tumblr](https://heeres-suffering.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to stop by! You can also find me in the Squip/Jeremy Discord server!


End file.
